


This Light of Mine, It Shines

by Not_a_Real_Writer



Category: Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: ... - Freeform, But then i got a lil sidetracked, Eventually; ), Evil jerk gnome, I wanna make it happy, I wanted some angst, M/M, Panic Attack, Update: its gonna get sad again, Witch(es?), fairytales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Real_Writer/pseuds/Not_a_Real_Writer
Summary: The core four are separated in a daydream.Don't worry Prince has a plan.The only question is:Will it work?





	1. Unlikely  (But Still Possible)

   It was all too easy to forget.

    That was one of the things he worried about most often.

    Forgetting something important.

    Being forgotten.

    Being purposefully ignored for being _worthless_.

     A _nuisance_.

    _A bother that everyone would rather see gone._

    It was all too easy for Anxiety to remember that he wasn’t wanted. All too easy to follow this dark train of thoughts.

    He didn’t blame the other mindsets for being wary of him, not really. He didn’t really enjoy his own company either.

    Shadows crawl over him as he walks down the endless corridor of Thomas’s mind.

     Everything was even darker than it would’ve been even without Anxiety’s presence. Which meant that he was sleeping. Dreaming peacefully without his presence so imminent.

    ‘ _Did he set his alarm_ ’

    Anxiety falters, he remembers seeing the electronic screen through his mind's eye, and yet…

    Taking a deep breath, he hurries down the corridor trying to ignore the thought. As if running could make it disappear

    ’ _You know he has to meet Valerie for breakfast ’_

    ‘ _Her friendship is important to him, if you don’t wake him up, she’ll be upset at him and it will have been your fault_.’

    He's running now.

    He can afford to _wait_. Anxiety knows that’s exactly what Logic,Dad, and Prince would say.

    Prince.

    Louder than any of the others, he would disapprove of his _meddling_. That Thomas needed his beauty sleep.

    Wake him up, and he's a _worrywort_.

    Don't wake him up, and he's  _lazy_ and not doing his _job_  right if something goes wrong.    

 ‘ _ **WAKE HIM UP**_ ’

      Sprinting down the hall, he crashes into the nearest room, uncaring of who it belongs to, only knowing that he can’t be the way he  _is_ , shouldn't be so _worked up_  and  _stressed_ about _this_  of all things, but he _is_ , _and he has to wake up Thomas-_

  “Anxiety,” a calm voice soothes from a few steps away, cutting through his repetitive thoughts.

    When did he fall to his knees? Eyes downcast, his breathing comes in short gasps.

    He begins to tremble, to shake. He wants to get away, to run. Oh how he wants to run again, but now he can't _move_. Can't .  

  ‘ _Now you **have**  woken somebody up, but this time there wasn't even a small chance of you being helpful for once and_-’

    “Anxiety! Look at me please!” the voice pleads worriedly. Strong hands steadily grip his shoulder.

    “Follow my lead, okay Anxiety?”

    All the voice gets in reply is a slight jerk of the head.

    “ _Can't even manage a simple nod can you_?”

    “Anxiety, follow my breathing.”

  Together, they slowly breath in, then out in segments of four seconds.

    “Tell me five things you can see.”

    Eyes darting around, he notices that they're in an open forest.

    “Trees. Stars. Grass. Rocks,” his eyes lock onto the man in front of him. Prince. “You.”  

   Together, they slowly breathe in, then out again.

    “Tell me four things you can touch.”  

  Hands, at first hanging limp by his side, quiver into action.

    “Dirt. Hoodie,” they slide up to roughly run over his head, “Hair,” having passed the hands that were still gripping his shoulders, he grabs onto them, as if he were going to bolt. “You.”

    In.

    Then out.

    In.

    Then out.

    “Tell me three things you can hear.” he urges calmly.

    Focusing on the here and now, Anxiety allows his eyes to drift shut so he can listen.

    “The trees shifting.” The vice that had wrapped itself around his chest was loosening. “Birds singing.” A pause. “Our breathing.”

     In.

    Out.

    “Tell me two things you can smell.”

    Inhaling purposefully, Anxiety stills.

    “The pine of the trees, and,” he scrunches up his nose in contemplation, “Roses?”

    He glances to Prince in question.

    “It is a perfume I enjoy the smell of immensely,” he concedes with a soft smile.

    He nods in understanding.

    “Can you tell me one thing you can taste?”

    They both still for a moment.

    Rising off the ground, Anxiety let's go of Prince’s wrists, and spins in a slow deliberate circle.

    Taking Prince’s hand, he leads him through the forest that was his room, in silence. Soon enough they reach a bush with small patches of berries. Taking two in hand, he places one in his mouth, and then silently offers the other.

    “These berries.”

    Prince graciously accepts, and gently tugs him toward a clearing not too far away,with a bed in the middle.

    They both perch on the edge, hands still linked.

    “What were you thinking about?”

    He inspects the ground, noting that there were no stones, or flowers littering the grass. It was pristine.

    He sighs, “Do you remember Thomas setting his alarm?”

    Prince quirks his head, “I do believe so?” He frowns, inspecting the slowly lightening sky, “Would you like to go check?”

    He makes an affirmative noise.

    “Well then let's go.”

    Rising up into The Other, they both spot Thomas lying peacefully in bed.

    Biting his lip, Anxiety looks to Prince, to see that he looks, surprised? Steeling himself, he adopts a cool demeanor and steadily shakes him awake.

    Muzzily blinking open his eyes, he stares up at him, waiting.

    “Did you set your alarm for Valerie?”

    Taking a moment to process the question, he nods with a small smile.

    “You should double check just in case.”

    Reaching under his pillow, Thomas taps at the screen until he pauses staring wide-eyed at the screen. Turning it to face the other two they could see that,yes, the alarm was set; but not in the AM. Sighing in relief, Thomas makes the necessary adjustments, before settling down again.

    ‘’Thanks Anxiety, this was the best way to start the day,’’ he says with a bright,albeit tired smile.

    “Don't want you losing a valuable friendship over something dumb that could be prevented…”he trails off.

    He shrugs, noticeably more relieved than he was five minutes ago, before fading back into the mind.

       Thomas turns to Prince then with a knowing smirk, “Any reason you decided to accompany Anxiety this early in the morning?”

    At a loss for what to say in return, he merely sinks after Anxiety, with a small wave.

    Opening his eyes, the first thing he sees is Anxiety.     


	2. Not Quite 20 Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wanted this story to be hurt comfort purely for the sake of it, but then I?? Actually had an ??idea¿¿  
> So if any of y'all are ready for it, it's coming  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> But not in this chapter:3

Was he waiting for him? It was the only  logical solution. He had come with him this far, no point in separating now without a proper goodbye.

 

  Remembering why they were together in the first place made him take pause. He took the time to observe Anxiety leaning against the corridor wall. Arms crossed, head hung low so that his face was hidden further in the shadows.

 

  Now he felt that he was less inclined to part so soon. Silently, he strides to Anxiety’s side, “Will you walk with me?”

 

  He gets a tired smile and small shrug. 

“Anywhere you wanted to go?”

 

  “Not particularly, I just wish to be beside you.” He gestures down the corridor, and the two set off in companionable silence.

 

  Peaking at Anxiety once in awhile, Prince itches to ask all that was on his mind. He doesn't. 

 

  Anxiety’s voice breaks the silence. “You got something on your mind Princey?”

 

  He quirks a brow, “Do you?”

 

  “Eye for an eye, and all that,” he takes a look up at him, “Spill.”

 

  “You came to me earlier, why?”

 

  He looks apologetic at that, “I didn't know where I was going or that I would end up in your room, sorry for bothering you.”

 

  “Apology accepted, though it was not called for. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

 

  He sinks a little farther down, hands stuffing themselves into his hoodie pocket , “I woke you up.” He says it like an ugly truth. A statement and fact that couldn't be corrected.

 

  Prince settles his hand on his shoulder and steers them both to the lounge, “I was already awake, something that was not your doing, but my own.” he reassures.

 

  “Couldn't sleep?” 

 

  He shrugs, “I'm an early riser, and I suppose sleeping with the bluebirds doesn't really help. As much as I love them, God bless each and every one of their tiny souls, I can't handle trying to sleep when they twitter in the trees,” he gives a wistful sigh, “It gives me a chance to weed out evil witches and dragons earlier in the day at least. And now it is my turn.”

 

Catching on, Anxiety doesn't reply.

 

  They sit down facing each other on the two seater couch, and the atmosphere changes to something quieter than the earlier companionable feel. Something more intimate.

 

  “What drove you to feel so… worried over the set alarm clock?”

 

  Anxiety leans against the couch, “I was just-” he sighs, “I was just worried about what you guys would’ve said if I was wrong. I already know that i’m a pretty  useless  and  terrible  aspect of Thomas’s personality, but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt to hear it. I was just fighting against myself about what I should’ve done and could've done and, well, you saw how that turned out.”

 

  “Anx-”

 

  “My turn Roman.”

 

  He closes his mouth and waits.

 

  “Earlier, you were looking at me and you looked… surprised. Why?”

 

    He thinks back to when he had paused for a moment, and looked to him for guidance; however little he had been able to give in those few seconds. Undeniably, he had been caught off guard.

 

“I suppose I am very used to you being nonchalant when you input all the could be’s and what if’s, that I set myself up to be more than a little surprised when I saw this other side of you that I don't often see.”

 

  He shrugs, “It's how I deal with feelings.”

 

  He frowns earnestly“Do you really think so lowly of yourself? Why have you never said anything before?”

 

  Anxiety brings his knees to his chest, hugging them close, “That's two questions Princey; try again?”

 

  He huffs at his easy manner, knowing now what it hid; but plays along, “Why have you never said anything before?”

 

  “Figured you guys would’ve been able to pick up on your own that I'm  Anxiety,”  he emphasizes with a small wave of his hand. “Yes there can be times when I'm not   me , and I actually  enjoy  things,” he concedes. “But those times are pretty few and far between, as you've seen, or,” he thinks, “or not seen. Besides, the only reason I'm being an open book at all right now is because I'm running off of three days of no sleep and counting and my brain to mouth filter is on vacation and I'm pretty sure that once I'll be able to inspect this conversation more closely, I'll regret everything and I'm  just gonna stop talking now.” he shuts his mouth abruptly.

 

  Roman blinks, processing everything that he'd just heard, “Well then… I think the best course of action for you now would be to get some sleep, and if you later find that I've crossed the line in this conversation; I hope that you can believe me when I say I'm sorry. Ah, would you allow me to walk you to your door?”

 

  Anxiety smirks at that, using his head to indicate the door that had materialized on the previously blank wall. “If you insist.”

 

  Laughing, Prince rises from the couch, pulling Anxiety up with him. Taking the few steps it took to get to his door, they stop and turn to each other. He notes Anxiety’s faint smile, and finds that the sight of it sends a rush of…  something  through him.

 

  Watching him open his door, he catches a glimpse of a simple room, albeit a little dark. He stops in the doorway. “Hey Princey? I do have another question.”

 

  “Yes?”

 

  “What happens when you don't slay the evil witches and dragons in Thomas’s mind?” he asks curiously.

 

  He smiles fondly at the memories that come up with this particular answer “Remember a five year old Thomas and his imagination. His childhood was a time for daydreams and whimsy and what seemed like nonsense to The Other, the things running through his mind were zany and wild, and then I came along to.. orchestrate the madness into something more refined and-” he coughs into his hand,briefly wondering if the other man can see his cheeks heating up, “-and to sum it up, they run around and “wreak havoc” around here.”

 

  “Or they did until you came along,”he replies with a wink, before shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since he's slipped up. No matter, they have a plan, they have rules. But will they actually help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* So... just a couple of announcements. Thank you for your lovely comments and kudos:3, the support means a lot to me. Second, I swear I have a plan, this and the following chapters may not be what you're expecting, but '\/(030)\/'  
> Hope you like it~*

   He opens his eyes.

 

_Wait_.

 

   When did he close them?

 

   The last thing Prince remembers was Anxiety closing the door and then-

 

   He spins, and looks in wonder and awe at the familiar forest around him. No, not the forrest of his room, but the forest of his childhood. Or rather Thomas’s childhood.

 

   The familiar dirt path winds onward, and the friendly trees rustle softly in the ever present breeze; it was always good in assisting the creation of a dramatic moment.

 

   He giggles to himself, spinning once, just taking it all in. It has been years since he'd been in this kind of daydream. Which, oh. Looking down, he can see that he's even wearing the brown tunic and tights of his old adventure days, true he never especially missed this outfit, much preferring his current white attire, the sight of it fills him with a sense of nostalgia.  


   “Logic!” he calls out, “ Do you still remember how to communicate in these?”

 

   ‘ _It has been quite a long time since I've been caught up in one of your daydreams, but I do believe I'm communicating proficiently enough?_ ’ he replies back, voice just at the back of Prince's mind. ‘ _Does this mean you actually missed slaying a witch_?’

 

   ‘It appears so’ he thinks back, beginning to hum a simple tune, wandering his way along the edges of the hilltop. ‘What kind of fairytale are you in this time?’

 

   ‘ _Considering that my tie is torn, I'm wearing an apron, and there's soot in my hair… a lot of soot. It's safe to presume that I'm in Cinderella’s story.’_

 

   ‘It's been awhile since we've been caught up in one of these; would you like me to refresh your memory and then check in on Dad and Anxiety?’ He spots a tall hill, and jogs his way up the incline.

 

   ‘ _That would be helpful_.’

 

   ‘Just follow her storyline, or don't if you so choose, and stay in the general vicinity. Do Not Leave. Remember that alright? One of the reasons is so that I can pick you and the others up-’ he gasps.

 

   ‘ _Prince_?’

 

   “Do you think his daydreams have gotten a little more complex due to growing up?” he murmurs, staring at the sprawling valley of twisted forest and towns stretching far into the distance.

 

   ‘ _It's a possibility, this house is certainly larger, and much grimier than I remember. What do you see?_ ’

 

   He runs his fingers through his hair, “Ah, well I can see that it's going to take a little longer than it used to to come pick you guys up.” He hears him inhale sharply.

 

   ‘ _Prince! Are you the small lone figure at the peak of the tallest hill in the area? I think I can see you.'_

 

   Turning about, Prince finally notices a dark house against the bright forest foliage. ‘Shadow house?’

 

   ‘ _Shadow house_.’ he thinks back in confirmation.

 

   ‘I'll talk to Dad and Anxiety, and then we'll talk about where to go from there,yeah?’

 

   ‘ _Talk to you then_.’

 

   He cups his hands to his mouth, “Morality! Where are you?”

 

   He waits, studying how he could possibly get to Logic through the thick wood if he had to pick him up first.

 

   ‘ **I’m in Ariel’s shoes at the moment, or, rather her fins. Can't speak out loud, but I've got a fishtail and a fork and life's pretty great otherwise**.’

 

   He chuckles,‘Yeah, it has been awhile since we've been back in one of these, aye old-timer?’

 

   ‘ **He was six when we last came along on an adventure like this, but I haven't forgotten the rules. Stay in one place to wait for you, do a lot of walking to find the witch once we have everybody, and “poof”, our adventure will have come to an end**.’

 

   He nods along, even though he can't be seen. ‘Pretty much. I've talked to Logic, he's in Cinderella’s story. I'm on top of a hill, his location has been pre established, and I presume you are near the water?’

 

   ‘ **That is correct**.’

 

   ‘Alright, well then out of the two of you, it would be faster to pick up Logic, considering the only body of water is behind his house.

 

   ‘ **I don't see a house**?’

 

   ‘Well not right behind his house, just relative to where I'm standing. I'll speak to Anx, and then we can all head to the tall dark castle looming over everything.’

 

   ‘ **Are you talking about the one with the ominous blue and green lighting, and dark clouds hanging oddly close to it with flying things soaring from the roof**?’

 

   ‘Yes.’

 

   ‘ **Well alrighty then, speak to Anxiety and give him the run-through of the ol’ rules, and then we can be on our way**!’

 

   He sits,staring up at the lightening sky once again.

 

   “Anxiety? Can you hear me? All you have to do is think at me. As if I was right next to you, just think of what you would say. Can you hear me?” he waits, idly looking around the treetops.

 

   Nothing.

 

   “Anxiety?”

   

   His call was the only thing to break the sudden silence of the forest.

 

   “Anxiety!?”

 

   The wind rustled through the trees again, and for the first time, Prince noted that there were no animals present. No Birds singing, no scampering of feet. Nothing. Had there been when he'd first arrived.

 

   He bites his lip, eyeing the route it would take to get to Logic.

 

   ‘Anxiety if you can hear me, I need you to follow these instructions. Stay where you are or close by, Thomas is daydreaming and we've been swept up in it. Morality, Logic, and I have been through this before in his youth, it's just been a while. I'm going to go pick up Logic and then Morality,and then we'll slay the witch. They're the cause of this particular bout of fantasy. Please,if you can, try to tell me where you are as soon as you can so that we can come get you. Remember, Don't Leave.’


	4. Step by Step

   ‘Anxiet- -stay- -dreaming- -swept in- -a while- -going- -Logic- -slay- -this- -fantasy- -tell- -you- -soon- -we- -get-’ Anxiety listened distantly to the tinny voice of Prince until he stopped.

 

   Stay? He could do that, he thinks vaguely as he turns slowly in the middle of the room he was in. Dark, but what else was new.

 

   He couldn't decipher the rest of whatever Prince was trying to tell him. Thinking hurt all of the sudden.

 

   He slumps against the wall, and oh- when did he get here?

 

**_‘They just want you out of the way.’_ **

 

   He nods in agreement as much as he can before blacking out.

  
~

 

 

   Prince stumbles over another tree root. They were never this disorderly before.

 

   Where they?

 

   The trees tower over him, and walking through the thick of them was- unsettling.

 

   “Are there any animals out there?” He sighs, making it a few more steps before a voice replies.

 

   “There is, but probably not one you would welcome.”

 

   “Can I decide for myself?” he ask curiously.

 

   “Let's just keep walking there's a clearing up ahead that we'll both converge in. You can judge for yourself then.” The voice sounded weary. Deep and a bit gruff. Whatever they were, they were large.

 

   They continue in silence; now aware of their presence, Prince notices the odd rustling to his right filling in the seemingly never ending silence of the forest.

 

   Sure enough, he spots a clearing.

 

   They both step into the light.

 

   Or rather Prince steps fully into the light, the bear takes a few extra steps to be completely seen.

 

   He blinks, “Hello, my name is Roman, but all that I know call me Prince.”

 

   The bear, face stony at first, looks confused. “My names Charles? The people I knew called me Charlie?”

 

   “Is something the matter Charlie?” He asks gently.

 

   He hesitates, “You're not gonna try to kill me?”

 

   Prince startles, “Why on earth would I do that?”

 

   “Because I'm a pretty big bear that has the potential to kill you?”

 

   “My friend, many things, big or small have the potential to kill me. Bears, yes, lions, dragons, particularly dedicated ducks…,”he counts off of his fingers. “Besides,” he winks, “I think I could take you.”

 

   Charlie chuckles, “No doubt.” Cocking his head, he asks, “Any particular reason you were calling for the animals of the forest?”

 

   He looks around, “I'm just more accustomed to these woods being lively. I was never alone before, when I went on adventures previously.” He sighs. “Why were you following me?”

 

   His demeanor, previously relaxed, turns grave. “I need your help.”

 

 

  
~

 

 

   He blinks the sleep from his eyes, “What?”

 

   Dark empty room.

 

   Big window.

 

   Stay.

 

   Right.

 

   Anxiety rubs his eyes, struggling to stand. There was one thing different from when he'd first opened his eyes. That difference was in the form of a large ornate bed in the center of the circular room. Creepy.

 

   Looking out the window, he squints his eyes against the harsh green and blue lights, emanating from cracks in the ground below. Far far below. He was in a tower?

 

   His eyes roam past the rocky ground and farther out to the forest-

 

   He reels backwards.

 

   Squinting more in disbelief, he recovers from- whatever that was. Looking out the window hurt.

 

   He sits on the edge of the bed, barely wrinkling the purple comforter.

 

  ** _‘What are you doing just sitting here?’_**

 

   He glances uneasily at the only door.

 

   “I'm doing what Prince said to. I'm staying.” he says aloud. He sighs exasperated, “Talking to myself already.”

 

  **_‘What about Thomas? With you just sitting useless in a room, you can't even try to protect him.’_**

 

   “I'm doing what Prince said to. I'm. Staying.” He repeats with more emphasis.

 

  ** _‘If he gets hurt without you there, it'll be your fault.’_**

 

   He shrugs tiredly, “Isn't it always.”

 

 

  
~

 

 

 

 

   “What sort of help?”

 

   “You said that you believed you would have no trouble taking me down? How do you feel your chances fair against a giant snake?”

 

   He smooths his hair back, bringing his hand to rest against his chin in silent thought, “Do we have enough time to sit? I need you to tell me all you can.” He conjures a fallen log.

 

   “I was a prince up until the day a gnome decided I wasn't fit to live the life of one. For whatever reason that I can't explain, he decided I was more fit to be a bear. As far as being a bear for the first time went, I fared pretty well because I met a wonderful woman and her family. I'd like to think that we became friends, and maybe they did to because when winter set in they invited me to stay with them to share the warmth of their cottage. I was happy, and I even think the spell started wearing off because one day after nightfall I found myself a man again. And again. And again. Only ever after nightfall, but it was nice.” He shakes himself, looking up at the sky.

 

   “What happens next?”he asks quietly, knowing there is a turn for the worse.

 

   “I'm happy again, living with this woman and her younger sister and mother; my friend.” A pause. “The gnome returns finding that I am undeserving of this happiness that I have found as well. He turns her family to stone where they stand and puts her to sleep. I'm helpless to do anything but watch as he sets her on a slab of marble like a corpse, and then he-” he takes a deep breath, “he takes a bottle out of nowhere and sets it on a separate slab, and says that this will cure her. The second he leaves, it rises up off the ground, higher than the treetops. And you want to know the worst part? There are hand holds. If I were not a bear I could climb it, cure her and her family and it would be just as it had been. When night falls, a giant snake appears.” He hangs his head, “I am not strong enough to take it alone; she's begun to turn to stone as well, and I've resorted to ask anyone with hands to climb up and get it. But,” he gestures with his paw, “large bear. Regardless of if I can talk, they are always too afraid of me.”

 

   He rests his hand on his back, “I am not afraid my friend, we will rescue your new found family. Together. Do you think when we have finished, could you help me in finding my way through this forest?” He asks sheepishly.

 

   “Of course, you ah, may have been walking in circles.”


	5. Three Were Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three were seen.  
> The end is soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SoooOo, some of y'all are really smart :D  
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh \\(•0•)/  
> *coughs*  
> Someone has inspired me>:D  
> The end is soon  
> But not yet:3  
> I'm just really excited?

Soot.

 

Everywhere.

 

‘I don't care how much housework they create for the poor girl to clean. No one can make a mess like this.’

 

  Logic huffs, trying (and failing) to clean his glasses again. He looks around the entrance of the house. So much soot. 

 

 He opens the door and a bird flutters in, settling on his shoulder. “Alright. I am not gonna question you...at least I'm not alone.” He stares quietly at the bluebird. It looks back. “Let's get cleaning.” He sneezes.

 

  For the next couple of hours, he cleans. Opening every window he can find, more and more animals join him until they too are covered in soot, but cleaning.

 

  Every dish lying unattended gets put in the kitchen by the rabbits, every article of clothing discarded is put in a pile next to the door by the birds. The floors get mopped by the fawn, the furniture shined by the deer, the cobwebs get swept away by the foxes. 

 

  And still.

 

  After all this time.

 

  It's just Logic and the animals. 

 

  Night begins to fall.

 

  They all gather at the foot of the stairs. Logic stares at the landing on the top, “Everything is clean,” he mumbles, “Thank you for all your help,” he says, addressing the animals around him, “I know that I'd be cleaning well into the night if you all had not been here for me.” He stops, unsure. “What now?”

 

  As if on cue, about half the animals guide him, some pushing, others pulling, up the stairs and into a room he hadn't actually payed much attention to while cleaning.

 

  Seven beds.

  
  


~

  
  


  Morality swam a slow lap around the lake for the hundredth time, staring up at the sky as its colors began to change. 

 

  Again, he contemplated swimming below the surface of the water and through the wide cavern gaping at the bottom of the lake. He decided against it again.

 

  It was rather lonely, being alone. 

 

  Sitting against a rock, he gazed sadly at his tail. It was nice, a light shimmering teal, but he'd much rather have someone to spend time with than have a mermaids tail.

 

  He slips back into the water.

  
  


~

  
  


  Prince peeks around a tree, finally seeing the Maiden on the marble slab.

 

  “I'm sorry that the one you love is in such a state.” he says in a hushed tone.

 

  Charlie stutters, and shakes his head frantically, “L-love that's- no. I really care for them, but I can't- shouldn't…” he trails off.

 

  Prince merely raises an eyebrow.

 

  “I'm a bear. There really shouldn't be more that needs to be said.” he sighs.

 

  “Perhaps if the spell were broken?” Prince suggests, “You said before that it was already fading before-”

 

  “Before the blasted being came back and targeted my new-found family. He's just going to keep coming back.” He looks to the sky. “Have you a sword? Or any other type of weapon against the beast?”

 

  “Sword. There's time still, I could just climb up and get it.”

 

  The sky darkens unnaturally, before lightening again.

 

  He looks up to see Charlie's grim  human  expression.

 

  “He's been coming earlier and earlier. In a cruel twist, my “transformations” have synced with his arrival.”

 

  A low hiss fills the silence of the clearing.

 

  In the time it took Prince to blink, a snake appeared, curled around the base of the podium and the slab. 

 

  Sleeping.

 

  A great green beast with shining scales the size of a train. 

 

  “Anything I should know about the beast before we try to engage it?”

 

  “It's tail is barbed. Treat it like a separate opponent. It will come from behind, do  not  forget about it.”

 

  “Weaponized tail, got it.”he says with a nod.

 

  “It's maw is large and it is aware of this. It will lunge without warning.”

 

  “Okay.”

 

  “It spits acidic venom in streams. Don't let it touch you.”

 

  “Acidic-?” He sighs, “Of course it does.” He stares at the snake once again. “Okay, divide and concur, one of us will distract the head, while the other cuts off the tail. It will be injured and down a weapon of attack. Then we can work together to either cut off its head or stab it's heart, between the scales.”

 

  Charlie nods in agreement, “I'll go for the tail now while it's still asleep?”

 

  He conjures a sword, watching as Charlie reaches into a bush and procures one for himself. “Godspeed.”

 

  “Godspeed.” he hesitates, “Prince, do you love?”

 

  He smiles gently, “I- I do. When we get her back, tell her how you feel?”

 

  “When we get her back.” He confirmed shakily.

 

  Silently, the two step out of the underbrush. Separating, Prince stalks toward the still head. He passes the girl, seeing the stone slowly creep up her still form. It hasn't reached her head yet. ‘It won't get a chance to.’ he thinks calmly.

 

  He reaches the head and stares at it head on. Quietly watching as it shifts, breathing in and out.

 

  In his peripheral, he sees the flash of a raised sword on the left of the snake.

 

  It opens it's eyes.


	6. He Will Fall in the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a sad fic at the airport and just-  
> Here you go

   Anxiety opens his eyes irratibly. “I'm not even tired anymore.” He says exasperated. So why did he keep falling asleep?

 

   He examines the room again.

 

   Nothing new aside from the _glowing green spinning wheel_ beside the window.

 

   ‘That's not creepy.’ he thinks sarcastically.

 

  
~

 

 

   Screaming, the monster rears in pain, thrashing it's body about.

 

   Without waiting further, Prince stabs between the scale plates before slashing at them to test their strength. His blade bounces off, telling him what he already knew. Cutting off the head would not be their first go-to option in winning this battle.

 

   A bit of blood leaks to the ground.

 

   It's hard to hurt, but not impossible.

 

   He leaps back, barely missing the fanged lunge of the creature as it attacks the ground he was on moments before. Swinging for the eyes, he rolls out of the way as it rises up once more, and they lock onto his position again.

 

   Something wet splashes his leg and he tears the bottom portion of his pants without a second thought.

 

   Acid indeed.

 

   Charlie races to his back in seconds, and everything falls still for a moment as the beast quickly assess its next move.

 

   It was intelligent enough to think of ways to kill them.

 

   “Watch out for the tails.” He gasps out, eyes scanning wildly over the snake's body.

 

   “The-?”

 

   The creature sinks lower to the ground watching them, raising its _tails_ above its head in a show of force.

 

   It was highly arrogant.

 

   As well as possessing the ability to regenerate its tail with an additional one like a hydra.

 

   Great.

 

   “Stab wildly between the plates while dodging _everything_?” Charlie suggests.

 

   “Sounds good. Get close to the podium and _climb_. I'll keep the head distracted.”

 

   Without any further warning, Prince dashes straight towards it, hoping Charlie wouldn't be noticed making his way around it.

 

   Hacking and slashing, this way and that, he dodges the tail and attacks the mouth when it comes to close, managing to cut out one of its large fangs I'm the process.

 

   It eyes him warily, preparing for another strike.

 

   He raises his sword and freezes.

 

   ‘-out- -my head!- - _ **useless**_ \- -I know that- -I'm staying!- - _ **hurt?**_ \- -Roman?- -witch- - ** _sleep now-_**

 

   Pain explodes in his side, and he watches as the snake pulls back its tail;he slashes at it, only to have it bounce off again.

 

   Breathing heavily, he makes a snap decision and stops, walking towards it in a daze, he let's his sword fall away from his grip and onto the ground.

 

   “Prince?”

 

   He ignores his call, walking closer.

 

   The snake eyes him hungrily, flicking it's tongue, and swaying side to side, letting him come.

 

   “Roman! What are you doing?!” He was on top of the podium by now, unable to do anything but watch as he walked closer to the beast.

 

   Again, the snake raised both of its tails, bringing them down with lightning speed as soon as he was within feet of it.

 

   Just as fast, he grips both, one in each hand, driving them past the hard plates, and through the flesh beneath. In a stroke of luck, _there_ was the heart.

 

   If it was thrashing before it was moving now.

 

   Uprooting trees, shaking the forest floor, roars filling the silent sky.

 

   Suddenly, it falls, crashing to the ground, and lays still.

 

   And then it was gone as if it had never been there, only leaving bloodstains and a tooth behind.

 

   He scoops up the fang and sword, and shakily makes his way to Charlie just as he pours the potion past her still lips. Taking a breath, he eyes the ever darkening sky.

 

   “I never did ask, what is her name?”

 

   He doesn't look up, scarcely seeming to breath, “Abigail. Her name is Abigail.”

 

   Prince looks down as well, waiting, like Charlie for the “cure” to work it's magic.

 

   A moment passes.

 

   Prince takes a silent step back.

 

   She coughs, sitting up and gasping for a breath. The ashy gray color of her cheeks fading away to a rosy hue. The stone crumbling away to dust. Her green eyes open, landing on Charlie.

 

   “What-?”

 

   He smiles encouragingly, “We have a cure for your family, and…”

 

   Trailing off, his smile melts. He takes a deep breath, “It's because of me that the gnome attacked your family, he saw how happy I was with all of you and decided to do this to me again. I will leave and he won't target you anymore, I'll make sure of that. I have to tell you before I go that -,” he sighs shakily, “I love you,” he finally breathes out.

 

   She blinks, face splitting into a grin. She laughs freely, bringing their faces together until their foreheads are touching. Locking eyes she smiles, expression giddy. “You love me?”

 

   He smiles for a moment, her mood infectious, “How could I not?” He brushes a strand of hair away from where it had fallen into her face.

 

   “If it's the dwarf you're worried about,please don't be. My family was unprepared, but we have some spells to protect ourselves and keep him in check next time he shows up. If he ever does. Charlie I love _you_. If you love me, stay? Please?”

 

   Prince nervously coughs into his hand, “You're a witch?”

 

   The two break apart, both blushing furiously. “White witch Prince, I'm not the reason you're here.”

 

   He nods, accepting this.

 

   “Can we escort her home and be off, I have a … bad feeling.”

 

   Charlie jumps up, “Could that be because of your _stab wound_!? Abigail can we patch him up?” He gestures wildly at the patch of skin that the acid had landed on when he finally notices it as well.

 

   Prince cuts him off, “They’re both only flesh wounds, I'll live. I… I'm worried about what I'll find at the end of my journey. I heard Anxiety’s voice, during the battle. We're all linked when we end up here, at least all of them to me,” he explains hurriedly, “He sounded angry then resigned, confused, then scared. I need to see that he's okay, soon...please.”

 

   “Take him Charlie, okay? I can find my way home from this neck of the woods.” She winces, catching a glimpse of his hands, “Do you not want to get ointment and bandages?”

 

   “I need to slay the witch.” he says with determination.

 

   Rising, Charlie kisses Abigails head in farewell, “Let's go then.”

 

~

 

   

  ** _‘Aren't you afraid? Of what could happen to the others? To Thomas? While you're just up here?’_**

 

   “Get out of my head!” he shouts, pulling at his hair, wishing the worried thoughts would just stop. Wishing that these worried thoughts would just stop.

 

   They were different.

 

  _ **‘You are sitting here useless.’**_

 

   He sinks slowly down beside the bed, “I know that already. I know.”

 

  ** _‘Aren't you afraid of any of the others getting hurt? Who will look out for them the way you do?’_**

 

   “Roman? He's capable; a dreamer,” he smiles for a second, “But capable.”

 

   The voice in his head takes on a disdainful tone.

 

   And is no longer in his head.

 

**_“Your darling Prince is always off slaying witches and dragons, what will he do when fear isn't there?”_ **

 

   He struggles to stand, “I am not fear.” His voice cracks. “I am Anxiety,” he says, more firmly. “Be gone witch.” He says, trying to sound like how he believed Prince would sound. He thought that that was who was to blame for now. A tense silence follows his statement.

 

   A swirling mass of icy darkness takes shape in front of him. It grew larger as it drew closer, blue eyes locked onto him alone, crooked fingers reaching out to grab him.

 

   He ran.

 

   Dashing through the door, he thanks whoever could be listening that it wasn't locked. _‘Idiot, you never did check.’_

 

   He's a couple steps down before he freezes in place.

 

   Eyes glassy, he turns around.

 

        Step.

       

                By step.

 

                        By step.

 

                                By step.

 

 

 

   Until he's in the room again.

 

   He does not see the room.

 

   He does not see the witch.

 

   His eyes are locked on the spinning wheel.

 

 

 

   It only takes one touch for him to crumple to the ground.

 


	7. For Fear

   “You summoned a sword, can you summon a horse? It's only a ten minutes ride from here.” No response. “Roman?” Charlie huffs out. They'd been running through the trees, racing to their first destination.

 

   “Let me try.”

 

   They slow to a stop.

 

   He's done it before, he can do it again. A white stallion appears, calmly awaiting their next move.

 

   He gasps in pain, mind reeling.

 

   They have to _move_.

 

    _To get **away**._

 

   “Roman!” Charlie steadies him, “Does summoning take too much energy?”

 

   He wrenches open his eyes, forcing himself to look around, “No, no I-” he takes a deep breath, “Please,” he begs, “We have to hurry.”

 

   He nods, “We will, come on,” he guides him onto the horse, “Do you want to tell your friends we’re coming?”

 

   “Yeah.”

 

   And they're off, racing unbelievably fast through the forest. Prince pushes away the fear, trying to focus.

 

   ‘Logic? How’re you holding up? We're less than ten minutes away.”

 

   ‘ _Functional. Did you feel that too_?’ He responds immediately.

 

   ‘Yes.’ he thinks grimly. Don't think about it now.

   

   ‘ _Just to inform you, previously, I was wrong in the theory of my having been in Cinderella’s story. I'm in Snow White’s._ ’ He says it casually, as if he were informing him of the weather.

 

   ‘What makes you say that now?’

 

   ‘ _Seven gentlemen have assured me that it was alright for me to be in their home, because I had cleaned it. The entire thing. Every square inch. With the help of many forest creatures_.’

 

   ‘So that's where they went…’ he thinks distantly.

 

   ‘ _What_?’

 

   ‘Nothing, see you soon.’

 

   ‘ _Goodbye. What do you mean by “we're”_?’

 

   ‘You'll see.’

 

   He spots the house’s looming roof approaching closer.

 

   He does not need to try so hard to think past the fear now. It was just gone. As quickly as it had come. The residual feeling left him…unsettled. No matter. Their journey was almost over.

 

   ‘Morality? We're getting Logan now, and then we'll be after you.’

 

   ‘ **Alright**.’ Came his simple reply.

 

   He furrows his brows worriedly, ‘Are you alright?’

 

   ‘ **I'm fine, just a little under the weather. You felt that shadow too right**?’

 

   ‘Yes, I think-’ he hesitates to share this thought, ‘I think it's Anxiety.’

 

   Morality’s tone softens, ‘ **He’ll be alright sport. And** ,’ he pauses, ‘ **If he's not, you'll be there to help him**.’

 

   ‘Thanks Dad. See you soon.’

 

   ‘ **I'll be here**.’

 

   Prince grips, Charlie's waist a little tighter.

 

   “Less than five minutes,” he calls over his shoulder. He feels Prince's nod in acknowledgement.

 

   ‘Anxiety? Please tell me if you're alright. Please.’

 

   Unlike the lack of response from before, now he could feel the emptiness of Anxiety’s absence.  


   They ride up close to the entrance, Logic already mounted on a horse of his own.

 

   “They're lending me a horse for cleaning their entire house.” He says eyeing Charlie.

   “Logic.”

 

   “Charlie.”

 

   Prince sits up, feeling much calmer. “We're getting Morality now.”

 

   Logic nods.

 

   “He's a mermaid.” He adds a second later. He has just enough time to glimpse his surprised expression before he faces forward again. “Straight line to the water.”

 

   Charlie nods, “Got it.”

 

   In seemingly no time at all, the trio reaches the water's edge. Logic scans the lake in concern. Cupping his hands he calls out, “Morality!”

 

   The water ripples, but otherwise nothing happens and he doesn't appear.

 

   Suddenly, Prince spies an abnormally large tree, and thinks he glimpses a flash of blue between the branches. “Give me a minute you guys, I think I've found him.

 

   Gritting his teeth, he climbs the tree, minorly regretting the lack of protection for his hands. “Morality?” He spots him, sitting morosely against the trunk. Slowly stepping forward, he says, “Tell me the truth this time. Are you alright?”

 

   Tears well up in his eyes, and Prince watches as he wipes them away furiously.

 

   ‘ **Well I've been better, but I'm _fine_ now** ,’ he looks up with a watery smile, and shrugs, **‘I don't know why but I just couldn't handle being alone.** ’

 

   Roman kneels in front of him, mind racing. “You're not alone anymore now, are you feeling better?”

 

   ‘ **I should be. What I'm feeling is just a leftover from earlier. I suppose I'm feeling better now?** ’

 

   Prince’s eyes dart around, his thoughts running overtime. “Morality this is going to sound silly, but I need you to look past your feelings of isolation and inspect any of your other emotions.”

 

  NHe eyes him questioningly, but otherwise takes the time to think for a moment.

 

   ‘ **I was very happy about having a tail,’ he thinks slowly, expression brightening, ‘Still am. And I felt at peace swimming in the calm and quiet** ,’ he scratches his head. ‘ **I don't know why that changed**.’

 

   “I have a theory, but that can wait until later. Now we must get Anxiety.” He picks him up and drapes him over his shoulders, “Are you feeling better?”

 

   He laughs silently, ‘ **Much**.’ Then he sobers up, ‘ **Are you going to take the time to properly address your wounds**?’ He pointedly stares between his leg, waist, and hands, with his arms crossed as best as he can while in the position they're in.

 

   Prince starts down the tree, “I will, I will. I'm not even bleeding anymore. Why were you in the tree?” he asks, changing the subject.

 

   He shrugs, ‘ **There's a cave under the lake. I knew that if I went in then I would get sucked into the story.** **So I climbed up this thing** ,’ he thinks, patting the base of the trunk once they reach the bottom.

 

   Once Morality is situated with Logic, they head toward the dark castle, trees getting farther and fewer between, until they're riding on a dry, rocky terrain.

 

   Something nags at Prince. ‘Logic, why did you clean the entire house?’ he asks within his mind.

 

   ‘ _I had to do something while you were gone. I couldn't just do nothing the entire time, useless in a room._’

 

   ‘Alright.’

 

   Prince felt that he had the pieces to figuring...something out. If only he knew what they meant.

 

   Useless. Lonely. Afraid.

 

   It couldn't mean-

 

   He hopes to the high heavens that he's wrong.

  
 

   ' **Roman did you notice that there are no dark creatures launching from the roof**?’

 

   He looks up to see that that was indeed the case.

 

   Where could they have gone?

 

 

 

  
~

 

 

 

 

   Prince hops off, “Thank you for your help.” he says, turning to Charlie.

 

   He climbs down from the horse as well, “All I did was show you the way, thank you for slaying the beast, for doing all you did to help Abigail. I was a bear, a stranger. I know that in some ways, I still am.When you leave this fantasy, will I ever see you again?”

 

   He smiles, “We don't always get summoned here, but I am more than a little certain that I could make my way here again.”

 

   “Maybe bring this Anxiety along?” he winks knowingly, “I'd love to meet him.”

 

   He nods in confirmation, gives a final parting hug, and turns towards the others, “You know the drill,” demeanor suddenly serious. He races past the ornate entrance, and through the little door at the base of the tallest tower. He knows where the witch is. He can sense it.

 

   Every step up brings him closer to it.

 

            He’ll kill it.

 

                  Then they'll find Anxiety.

 

             It will be okay.

 

   Soon.

 

   Bursting into the room, sword at the ready, he scans the area. It was dark, save for the green glow that filled the air without any discernible light source.

 

   “Anxiety?” he asks fearfully, stepping even further into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him.

 

   There he is, passed out beneath the window. No one else in the room.

 

   He rushes forward, sheathing his sword. “Anxiety!” he shakes him, hoping that the spinning wheel beside him meant nothing. Knowing that in this moment, it meant everything.

 

   “Anxiety please!”

 

   He stops. Picking him up bridal style, he lays him atop the bed. Nothing. He was breathing still, and Prince let's out a breath of his own at that. He stares silently at his still expression, calming down. He was pale. Paler than he should have been.

 

   He stands and turns in a steady circle, expression steely and unrelenting. “Witch. You know how this is supposed to go. Show yourself!”

 

   He was angry. Angry at this creature that had slipped through his defense. Angry that he had let it slip by without his noticing.

 

   It was not going to leave this room.

 

   A mass of darkness gathers, two blue eyes staring at him from within. A gaping hole appears underneath them, stretching itself into a crooked smile.

 

   “ _ **Haven't you noticed Princey**_?” Its tone sickeningly sweet, “ ** _There is no supposed. I'm here to stay, and not even you can bring me down._**”

 

   It's suddenly right in front of him, and draws itself even closer. “ ** _Try and stop me_**.”

 

   He shivers as it lightly scratches his side. He shakes his head, taking a step back.

 

   Drawing his sword, he slashes, missing by a hair's width. It's gone, before he can try to swing again. He sees as it appears again. Hovering over Anxiety and quietly sinking down into him.

 

   Ice fills his veins.

 

   “No.”

 

   Anxiety opens his eyes, but they were not his. “ ** _Are you willing to kill him to get to me_**?” He stands up off the bed, sauntering closer, expression cold, confident. “ _ **No. I can get us out of here you know. And I will. Logic and Morality can even come too**_.”

 

   He stays silent, searching his eyes for anything.

 

   He laughs.“ _ **You're friend isn't here.**_” He taunts, “ _ **He's asleep. Just take my hand and we can all get out of here. Get you all patched up from your little adventure**_.” He says disdainfully.

 

   Prince bites back a groan, as it ghosts another touch over his wound again; just hard enough for it to start bleeding.

 

   He wiggles his fingers, inspecting the blood on it’s- _Anxiety’s_ hand, and then offers the other one up. “ ** _My being here doesn't have to be a bad thing_**.”

 

   Slowly, he takes his hand and watches numbly as the cuts criss-crossing his fingers and palm knit themselves back together again.

 

   “ ** _See how easy that was? I think you'll be able to find that it will take no time at all to find my company rather,_** ” it smirks, “ ** _pleasant_**.”

 

   Slowly he replaces his good hand for the remaining injured one. Dark tendrils curl up his arm, and caress his hair. The room dims, and Prince starts seeing double; finding it harder and harder to breath.

 

   As the second hand heals, he pulls Anxiety’s body closer.

 

   He wasn't thinking as clearly as usual, this much he knew, the second the thing had offered his hand. Anxiety’s hand. If he didn't try to do something, they would all be empty shells.

 

   Puppets to the witch.

 

   He stares, into the the creatures eyes. One of the only things, tipping him off of his dominating presence. It's eyes.

 

   Cold and blue.

 

   Not brown. Not warm or fiery.

 

   Not passionate or focused.

 

   Steely.

 

   Hollow.

 

   Not Anxiety’s eyes.

 

   With hands like lead, he cups his face and brings it closer to his own, stopping only when he's centimeters away.

 

   “I'm sorry Anx.”   


   Before closing the gap he whispers softly into his ear. “Come on then.“

 

   The second their lips touch, a purple light floods the room. Just as quickly as it had come it disappeared; taking the haunting green light away as well.

 

   Prince opens his eyes, shaking his head to try and clear the fog.

 

   He watches with relief as Anxiety’s eyes open too, and the familiar brown color swirls back into view.

 

   “Roman?” he asks in surprise, blinking his eyes to clear away the haze.

 

   Eyes flickering over his shoulder, he freezes and grabs Prince’s sword, whirling around him with surprising speed, and slashing through the rematerializing darkness.

 

   The sudden anger and fear fades from his face and he slumps, Prince catching him just before he hits the ground.

 

   The sword disappears, no longer needed for now.

 

   The witch is dead.


	8. Do Not Forget

  Anxiety  blinks his eyes open  _ again. _

 

  He swears that he won't take another nap for a long while if he could help it.

 

  He was-

 

  Back in his room.

 

  Or rather, being carried into it. Shifting his head, he looks up to see that Roman was the one carrying him.

 

  “Roman, you can put me down now.”

 

  No response.

 

  He wiggles around, and that seems to snap him out of it. 

 

  “Anxiety?” His says his name with distant surprise. Setting him down with exaggerated care, he sways on the spot.

 

  Anxiety swallows, taking him to his personal bathroom. Nudging him onto the toilet seat, he scavenges for the necessary medical supplies.

 

  Taking a deep breath, he snaps his fingers in front of Roman’s eyes, “You still with me Princey?”

 

  He focuses on him and the bathroom for a second, nodding. Licking his lips, he stares curiously up at him. “What are you doing?”

 

  “Patching you up, your hands are fine now, but there's still a burn on your left leg and a bloody gash on your side.” He strips his tunic, and gets a clearer look at it. Lightly tracing it, he assesses the severity of it. Frowning, he sets to work.

 

  For the next hour, Anxiety washes away the blood and dirt, stitches the gash, and bandages his leg. Both wounds wouldn't need more work than that for now.

 

  He worked efficiently and quietly the whole time, pausing only once when Prince gripped his shoulder for support.

  
  


  Once finished, he kneels between his legs. Looking him up and down one last time, he sighs and finally looks into his eyes to find him already staring at him.

 

  “You alright?” Dumb question right now, but it was one that needed to be asked.

 

  “Am  _ I _ alright?” he parrots back incredulously, standing slowly (Anxiety doesn't miss the wince he tries to hide). “I'm perfect thanks to you. A little woozy from the adrenaline crash-”

 

  “And blood loss.” He cuts in, struggling to his own feet. Jumping in surprise as Prince takes his elbow and leads him out into his room, towards his bed. 

 

  “Are  _ you  _ alright?”

 

  They situate themselves against the headboard.

 

  “Prince, we were all out there for the day. I don't know about the others, but I was just sitting in the top of the tower the entire time. Sleeping, on and off until…” he trails off.

 

  “Until?”

 

  “Until the spinning wheel. I couldn't move.”  He brings his knees up to his chest. “You confronted the witch, saved us, fought something that could hurt you like this,” he gestures up and down his frame, “and won.” He rests his head on his knees, facing away from Prince.

 

  “Anxiety you were  _ possessed _ by that monster,” he struggles for what to say next, “Yes you were in the tower, but that was for the best. Had you left, you might’ve gotten stuck in the story sooner. I-,” he sighs, “How did you feel when you were in the tower?”

 

  “Fine.”

 

  Roman purses his lips. “There was a phenomena that temporarily linked all four of us for a short time.”

 

  Anxiety turns to face him.

 

  “I was afraid. It was heart-stopping, the blind fear that crashed over me,” he shivers from the memory, “Morality was lonely. It was visceral and numbing. Logan kept busy to keep the feeling of uselessness at bay. I couldn't, for the life of me, connect with you.”

 

  “Because I was  _ fine.  _ I-”

 

  “You were just as afraid, lonely, and worried as the rest of us. You’re allowed to feel like that you know?” Prince's eyes fight to stay open, but it was a losing battle and Anxiety noticed.

 

   Instead of answering the question directed at him, he gently nudged the royal into a more comfortable position.

 

  “If you really want to talk about  _ this. _ Then we can do it later.”

 

  Prince nods absently. They would be talking. Eyes drifting shut, his fingers sneak to the edges of Anxiety’s hoodie, hanging on.

  
  


 

~

  
  
  
  


  They're laying together, still in Anxiety’s room, movie credits rolling up the screen. 

 

  Prince had opened his eyes to seeing Anxiety in the middle of watching “Cinderella”. He had shifted just enough to see the screen, and they had watched her story unfold, and now they sat in silence.

 

  “Do you want to talk about it now?” Prince asks, eyes staring resolutely at the screen.

 

  “No. Probably should though.”

 

  He sits up next to him, “You don't have to if you are not ready yet.”

 

  Anxiety takes his wrist, gingerly inspecting the places where the cuts had been on his hand. “I have some questions.”

 

  “Shoot.”

 

  “What do you think it wanted with me? Logic,Morality, and you were dropped off in some random location, but it was in my  _ head.” _

 

__ “Do you know how witches manifest? How they feed?”

 

  He shakes his head.

 

  “Fear. Any type of fear, they'll find it, big or small, and feed it until they themselves can cause it directly. That  _ thing _ used you as a stepping stone, but it made a mistake.”

 

  “How?” He asks bitterly, “I'm the cause of all the fear around here. Seems to me like it's plan was almost fool proof.”

 

  Prince shakes his head emphatically, “You're not just fear. Every thought you bring to light, every worry, or suggestion. It's not fear, it's caution. Believe me.”

 

  He shrugs, looking down, “Hard to think like that sometimes, I guess.”

 

  “Well let me do it for you.” he shoves his shoulder lightly with his own, “Alarm clock. You were making sure it was set, and woke him up to check.  _ Just in case. _ It even started his day off right.” He added.

 

  “I still don't get that, how does waking up hours earlier than you’re supposed to, start your day off right?”

 

  Prince hums, then says, “The best part of waking up, is going back to sleep.” He smiles brightly, eliciting a small smile in return.

 

“Fine. Try to explain the monsters under the bed or in the closet.”

 

  “Precaution. It's better to check for threats sooner, than to have them spring out of the darkness when you're least expecting it.”

 

  “Exactly. I mean-” he coughs, “Okay.” he leans on him then, silent once again.

 

  The tv shuts off.

 

  “I thought you guys were going to leave me behind.”

 

  Prince starts, “What-”

 

  “I figured it was what you guys were gonna do,” he interrupts. “Why would you guys need me? I'd be fumbling my way around, slowing you guys down. No one really wants me anyway, no one would miss me. I'd be better off, sitting in the top of the tower where no one would have to worry about me showing up randomly.”

 

  “That's what you think?”

 

  He shrugs.

 

  “Logan would miss you.”

 

  He snorts at that, “You guys just need to get better about debating, he'd be okay.”

 

  “Not likely, on both points. Dad would miss you, you're part of the family.”

 

  “He has you guys. He would also be alright.”

 

  “I would miss you.”

 

  He looks up at him, “You don't need me, you'd be fine.” he says in a smaller voice.

 

  “Thomas would miss you, and no one else would come even close in being able to fill the place where you belong in my heart.” He blushes and hopes that the other wouldn't see it.

 

  Fortunately he ducks his head, “Sap.”

 

  “And who would I be if I weren't that?” he asks dramatically, hand to his forehead.

 

  They sit in comfortable silence.

 

   “Wait- no, Thomas would be the one out of all of you guys who’d benefit the most if I were just...gone.”

  “Benefit from throwing caution to the wind? From never looking closer at the world and it’s dangers?”

  Anxiety sighs, feeling tired. “Fine, I’m … I suppose I’m glad I’m not gone.”

 

  “Thank you for being there for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz accept this small chapter, I realize it's been a little while since I've updated  
> Thanks for sticking with me so far, schools a little hard right now, but I'm almost done


	9. Fever Dream

   Prince blinks open his eyes, smiling softly down at Anxiety. 

   He was curled against his chest, lazily scrolling through his phone, relaxed.

 

  He shivers, pulling himself away from Anxiety's grasp to get off the bed, looking down at h im apologetically. “I'll be back. It's just a little cold in here; so I shall return in something more comfortable.” He turns to the door.

 

**_“Ah ah ahh. I'm afraid nothing you can do will stop the cold.”_ **

 

**** Prince whirls around immediately, baring his teeth, sword magically in hand. “Anxiety killed you.”  _ It _ was supposed to be dead. Gone, and unable to invade Anxiety like this anymore.

 

   It stares up through Anxiety's eyes, tossing his phone over his shoulder, giving Prince an unimpressed look. He- it quirks a brow,  **_“Put that_ ** **_thing_ ** **_away. It won't do you any good while I'm this,”_ ** he says, gesturing up and down Anxiety's body.

 

**** He lowers the sword slowly, saying more insistently, “Anxiety  _ killed  _ you.”

 

   It sniffs in indignation.  **_“He destroyed a weaker witch by chance. Did you really believe that that was the end?”_ ** It sighs, waving away his attempt to reply.  **_“Of course you did. You've been out of the game a long time_ ** **_Princey_ ** **_. You're very rusty, having forgotten after all these years what little you've learned when on whatever grand quest you would delude yourself with.”_ **

 

**** Dropping his sword to the floor, he strides forward. Green eyes track his every move.

   He grabs it by the t-shirt unceremoniously. “Forgive me Anxiety.” With his eyes closed, their lips connect.

   Nothing. It didn't work.  _ Why? _

 

    No flash of light.

   Green eyes blink open lazily.

**_“_ ** **_You never did bring up the fact that your kiss broke his curse. Shame you won't be able to.”_ **

****

   He steps back, and back, and back, until he's out the door.

   Warn Morality and Logic.

   Find them.

   He rubs his hands together, trying to warm them up.

   Why was it so  _ cold. _

 

_                                                               ~ _

 

 

__ Anxiety glances up from his phone to smile fondly up at Prince. They'd been resting together in his room, Anxiety against his chest, and he'd managed to fall asleep without Anxiety's notice.

  He reaches up to brush a strand of hair that had fallen onto his face, Roman never did like getting caught with a strand out of place, and pauses. Putting his hand flush against his forehead makes him frown, noting how cold he felt to the touch. 

 

   The room  _ was _ a bit chilly. Wiggling Prince around carefully, he manages to get him under the bed covers. He sighs in relief, feeling as his temperature began to rise back to normal. 

   Standing, he tiptoes out of the room to find Morality and Logic. Maybe they were in the kitchen?

 

                                                              ~

 

   Anxiety covers  a snort, looking to Morality in shock. “Patton you were a mermaid?”

   He shrugs, chuckling around a bite of pancakes. Swallowing, he opens his mouth to reply, only to close it again.

 

   “So you were Ariel and Logan was Snow. “ He runs a hand through his hair, effectively knocking off his hood. “Well, now I at least know about as much as you guys do.”

   Morality ruffles his hair as he grabs the used plates off the table. Humming a joyful tune, he rinses them off in the sink, then pauses.

   Releasing a fond huff, Anxiety rolls his head to face him, “Out with it.”

   “How many tickles does it take to make a squid laugh?” He giggles brightly, “Ten-tickles!”

   Anxiety snorts, covering his face in amusement. “How many fish puns have you got up your sleeve?”

   “So many.” Conjuring a cup of coffee, Morality heads to the door, “I'm gonna head off and drop this off with Logan, alright kiddo?”

   Anxiety just waves casually over his shoulder, already pulling out his phone.

 

 

                                                                ~

 

 

    “You had a late night last night. You out of all of us, know what happens when one doesn't get a full night's rest.” Morality reprimands lightly, passing over the hot coffee before leaning back on the bed.

   Logic thanks him silently, accepting the cup from his place at his desk. “And what about you?” he asks, raising a single brow. “You were with me the whole night and received just as much sleep as I.”

  He tilts his head, “That's different because I'm a grownup.”

    “We’re the same age.”

   Morality bounces up, “Oh would you look at that! I better check in on Roman to see how he's doing.” With that, he dashes out of the room, leaving a bemused Logan behind to sip his coffee.

 

 

                                                                    ~

 

   Sinking down, Morality pops up in front of Prince’s door. Popping his head in, he blinks in surprise at the neatly made bed. Or rather the lack of Prince on it. 

 

   “Hey kiddo?”

   Anxiety rises up next to him. “I'm not a kid you know.”

   Morality smiles brightly, “Alright son,” he gestures to the door, “Have you seen Roman?”

   Anxiety gestures down the hallway, “Princey was resting with me before I ate with you.” He begins walking down the hall, leading Morality.

   “You don't want to sink?” Morality asks, scratching his head.

   He shrugs, admitting casually, “Walking is calming to me.”

   After a few more twists and turns, Anxiety pushes his door open for Morality.

 

    “I've never been to your room before.” Stepping in, Morality takes in the simple room, noticing that there weren’t many personal touches.

   “You're gonna have to wait a bit longer Mo. It's in guest mode.” Anxiety walks to the bed, beginning to shake Prince lightly. “Come on Princey, you've been asleep for hours. It’s time to get up.”

   He doesn't stir. Morality steps up beside him, feeling his temperature before pulling back abruptly. “He's so  _ cold.  _ The room isn't this cold.”

   “Come on Prince, wake up!” Anxiety shakes him harder, panic creeping into his voice, until Morality pulls him away. “ _ Roman!” _

__

   Suddenly quiet, Anxiety turns to Morality. “Why won't he wake up?”

   He couldn't answer. He didn't know.

 

 

                                                                    ~

 

   Prince walks to the edge of the mindscape. Frustrated, he turns around to see the  _ thing  _ that was possessing Anxiety. “Why won't you leave me alone!?”

   It doesn't answer.

   “Where are Morality and Logic?”, he tries again, asking through gritted teeth.

   It stares. Posture relaxed, face neutral, eyes  _ green, _ it stares. Then it begins to walk into the empty space that was the unused mindscape, beckoning Prince to follow.

   Helpless to do anything, he follows.

   Shadows follow them, curling around Anxiety.

   “Do you have a name?” He asks curtly.

 

**_“_ ** **_My my_ ** **_Princey_ ** **_. Do you want to get to know me?”_ **

****

   “Hardly. It is rather annoying to constantly refer to you as ‘it’ in my mind. I merely wish for an alternate title, unless ‘it’ suits you.”

   It glances over Anxiety's shoulder with a feral grin.  **_“You can call me Anxiety?”_ **

   He glares.

**_“_ ** **_No dice? Alright. Call me Mal.”_ **

****

   He nods. “Fitting. Malicious, malevolent-”

   He cuts himself off as he spots a shadowy figure in the distance running towards them. 

   “Anxiety?”

   He glances suspiciously between the figure on his left and the one approaching. He collapses, and Prince rushes forward, Mal trailing silently behind him.

   “ _ Anxiety!”  _  He almost bowls him over in his haste to get to him. He falls to his knees, reaching out to touch him-

   His hand slips through.

   He closes his eyes, retracting his arm.

   “Oh, a trick from you?” He whispers, voice strained.

**_“_ ** **_No. He is nothing but a memory. There are many of him wandering.”_ **

****

   Prince opens his eyes to see Mal staring intently at the memory, gaze hungry, turning he looks as well.

   Scared. This memory was of a moment of Anxiety’s fear. Shaking, eyes wide, he stares unseeing, through Prince. 

   Mal abruptly stands, heading in a seemingly random direction.

   Prince stands to follow, turning back only once to see the memory fade back into shadows.

                                                                  ~

  They wander the unused portion of the mind silently. Shadows beginning to fill the mindscape, one at a time, until every which way he looks, there is a shadow of Anxiety.

 

   The closest is one with silent tears tracking down his face, standing upright; but looking for all the world like all he wanted to do was fall down and not get up again.

   “What do you want?” Prince felt tired, so very tired, and  _ cold.  _ If he didn't know any better, he'd say his fingers were turning blue.

 

**_“What do_ ** **_I_ ** **_want? I want you to fade Princey. I want you to disappear. To cease to exist. That is what I want. The other sorry excuse for a witch was weak. Feigning patience for months, but really just tormenting your love.”_ ** Mal sneers turning on Prince.  **_“Weak. Greedy for the fear and pain he was causing. It’s laughable really. He was in his head for so long that he started to believe that he wanted you, eventually pulling together the silly plan that he could be in power over Thomas with you and the others by his side._ ** **_I will pick you off one at a time._ ** **_”_ **

   It swiftly grabs his hands, Prince pulling them back with surprise. He didn’t feel it’s touch. Licking his lips, he rubs his hands together. They were blue. The icy color crawled up his skin. Smiling humorlessly, he turns to Mal, knowing what twisted fairytale the witch had turned on him.

**_“It is only a matter of time before you are gone.”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, fun fact?  
> this story was supposed to end last chapter :3  
> (Well I mean, with the added part of a good ol' fashioned love confession)  
> But, here we are~  
> I dunno, I'm just here to tell you that the end is near  
> (Also, does anyone think that the way I format is to weird? I recently got told that I put to many spaces between paragraphs and such ((and that's an active choice, but...:/?)). Your thoughts?)


	10. This is the End (or is it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing  
> I finished this at 1 am, and I'm happy

There was only so much the three of them could do to keep Prince’s temperature from dropping further.

 

  Morality dressed him in the warmest clothes he could conjure, Anxiety created a fireplace; but. It was nothing. 

 

  In Anxiety’s mind, none of it made a real difference if he wouldn't  _ wake up _ . His cold temperature wasn't even the half of it, they’d found that ice was crawling up his fingers. Slowly but surely, and nothing they did could make it  _ stop. _

 

  Asking Thomas about what he believed was going on only lead him to telling them that his drive for creativity was feeling numb. Anxiety could've laughed. He almost did, but it would have come out sounding hysterical. No one needed to hear that.

 

  Thomas didn't know what was happening, not really. None of them had the heart to tell him the whole truth. What they did tell him, was that Prince would be out of commission for a little while. He was just sick.

 

  Technically not a lie.

 

  Kneeling at Prince's bedside, Anxiety plays the conversation over and over in his mind; while Morality and Logic try to talk quietly behind him.

  There was something about  Thomas’s face; his expression when he'd searched internally to find his creativity. He'd been hiding something.

 

  Casting a glance over his shoulder at the other two, Anxiety sinks out to confront him. Maybe it was nothing; a useless and paranoid thought that would lead to nothing.

 

  Maybe it could help.

  
  


~

  
  


  “There’s something you didn't tell us.” Thomas’s startled yelp, is enough to give him pause. 

 

  He turns towards him, clutching at his chest, “You just about gave me a heart attack.” Deliberately slowing his breathing down, he ponders his statement. “Oh.” 

   Licking his lips, he looks down suddenly bashful. “You all told me that Roman was sick, but I didn’t quite believe you guys; and when I tried to find him..well? It felt weird, but,” he stops, looking up with a timid smile, “It felt almost like he was in a fantasy.” His smile drops, and he looks to Anxiety with a small shrug, “It didn’t feel right. I sure don’t know  _ why _ , but I didn’t think it was important enough to bring up.”

 

  Anxiety nods, taking it in. Quietly grateful that he wasn’t asking why he wanted to know, he feigns  indifference to this new information, and flicks a casual salute to Thomas in thanks, sinking back to his place by Romans side.

 

  Logan and Patton watch him silently as he returns. Licking his lips, he turns his head to watch them from his peripheral, never quite taking his eyes off of Romans sleeping face, “How exactly does Roman leave a fantasy?”

 

  Patton sat down beside him with his legs crossed, supporting his head with both of his hands, “Well, every fantasy was modeled off of a fairytale.”He scratches his head, clearly trying to remember, before snapping his fingers, “Usually to draw out the witch that caused the fantasy in the first place, Roman would have to do the universal fairytale cure for curses and other magical maladies.”

 

  Dawning realization comes over his face, and he answers his own question, “True loves kiss?” But, that meant that Roman-

 

  “How did he get you guys out before?”

 

  Patton smiled in understanding, “He was able to do it in the beginning because he'd always had a broader understanding of what loving us meant. You know how there are different forms of love?”

 

  He nods.

 

  “It had gotten harder in later fantasies though, as he internally began to define what kind of love equated to “true love” in order to complete the story,” Logan piped in, sitting down to join them, leaning against Patton.

 

  He looks between the two in shock. “He kissed me to draw out the witch. I don't remember it, but he kissed me.”

 

  Patton smiles encouragingly, “And what do you think that means?”

 

  It couldn't mean what he thought it meant, what they were implying. If- if it were true than. 

 

  Than what?

 

  “I don't think I want to say it out loud,” he breathes out, trying to grasp onto the idea that there was the possibility of-

 

  Love directed at  _ him  _ from  _ Roman. _

 

  A love pure and true. It sounded so  _ crazy,  _ and yet? It sounded like his Prince. 

 

That was the kind of love meant for- For  _ fairy tales,  _ the kind that ended curses and meant declarations of forever _. _ Maybe this wasn't that? But, pretend for a moment that there wasn't any room for doubt or uncertainty. Maybe it was the truth. That meant that-

 

  Patton stands up, pulling Logan up with him, “We’ll go make tea. Would you like anything?”

 

  He shakes his head slowly, still trying to grasp the idea of this contradictorily complicated yet simple solution. He was making it complicated.

 

  They leave his room, and then he is left alone with the sleeping prince. 

 

  Maybe it won't work. 

 

  If he tried and failed, they'd still be left with a sleeping Roman, frost still crawling up his body. Dying.

 

  He closes his eyes, letting out a quiet breath. Brown eyes open to stare at Roman, the prince that may just love him. He sits up to kneel over him.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


  Roman shivers and shakes, hugging his knees against the headboard of the room he'd brought Verge to earlier. It wasn't his room, not really. “Guest mode” is what he usually referred it as?

 

   Mal was leaning against the door of the place, silent. He didn't know which one of them had moved them here, only that they were there after he'd closed his eyes for a second.

 

  The waiting was agonizing, the silence dragging. And he  _ knew  _ that the witch was reveling in his pain,  _ feeding off of it. _

 

  He closed his eyes. Where was Patton and Logan? He grimaces, thinking about how he knew exactly where Virgil was, not having the heart to look at him.

 

  Opening his eyes became harder and harder to do.

  His shivering down sides, and a thought drifts to the front of his mind. Logan telling him the symptoms of hypothermia. Shivering was good, it meant his body was still doing all it could to keep him warm.

 

  He wasn't shivering anymore.

 

  He would be worried, but-

 

  Warm.

 

  He was starting to feel warm. He sighed, relaxing into the sensation. Gaze sliding to Mal, he catches his hungry expression. His plan was working.

 

  But for all that he cared for Thomas and the others, he couldn't bring himself to dwell on whether or not they would be alright once he was gone.

 

  He was warming up.

 

  He was safe.

 

  He was- rising?

 

  Everything around him started to fade away. Well he supposes this is what heaven is supposed to look like. Bright lights, and a dark mysterious figure kneeling over him.

 

  Peeling his eyes open further, he blinks hazily up at-

 

  “Virgil?”

 

  This could have been heaven. Virgil was as much his angel in life as any other in death.

 

  It could have been.

 

  Except he was cold again, shivering  _ again. _

 

  Straining to breathe through thawing lungs. It was hard to breathe, but,  every breath came easier, every move he made hurt less.

 

  He reached up to grasp his shirt, desperate to see the color of his eyes. 

 

  Brown.

 

  Beautiful, breathtakingly brown.

 

  He sighed in relief, letting go. 

 

  Good. 

 

  Wait.

 

  “Roman? If you can hear me, I need you to answer me.”

 

  Ah. Virgil was talking to him. He needed to answer. Blinking up again he pulls out a smile, “I'm fine,” pouting when it came out sounding like, “Mm fnn.”

 

  Virgil only laughs softly in understanding, taking a moment to rest his forehead against Romans chest. He sits up again, wiping at his eyes quickly, to glance around the room.

 

  Standing up, he takes a deep breath and summons Romans sword.

 

  Face twisting in confusion, he struggles to sit up, thoughts moving slow. “What?”

 

  Virgil understands what he's trying to ask. He keeps the sword raised, eyes never stopping their search of the room when he answers, “You aren't in any shape to kill a witch.”

 

  No sooner had the final words left his mouth when the shadows gather in the far corner, the room growing larger.

 

**_“You think you’re strong enough to stop me?”_ **

 

**** For his credit, Virgil seems unfazed, turning with the darkness as it roves across the floor. 

 

  “I know I am.”

 

**_“You're the reason I'm here. The reason all of this is happening. The reason_ ** **_your precious prince almost died._ ** **_Without you they'd all be fine”_ **

 

**** Roman’s eyes widen, as he rushes to stand on shaky knees. That wasn't true.

 

  Virgil shoots him a watery smile.

  “That's not true.”

 

  The darkness jerks up to form a figure, before spilling into a swirling pool again.

 

**_“You don't believe that. You're the burden, the_ ** **_darkness._ ** **_You're weak, and you know it,”_ ** it snarls, rising again before disappearing just as quickly,  **_“Drop that silly toy, you won't stop me.”_ ** It forms slower this time around, **_“However,I can help you leave. Your absence could keep them from hurting again.”_ **

 

**** It falls.

 

**** Virgil's eyes flash dangerously as the darkness shifts closer to Roman. “You ever hear the old expression that if you tell yourself something enough times you'll eventually believe it?”

 

  He calmly steps between it and Roman.

 

  “Maybe,” his voice cracks on the word, “Maybe all of this is my fault.”

 

  It rises.

 

  “Maybe this could all be avoided again if I left.”

 

  It glides closer, a clear and familiar expression on the twisted face it's formed. Hunger.

 

  Roman struggles to speak, to reach our, but finds himself stuck in place. Unable to shout that that wasn't true,that  _ he shouldn't listen. _

 

_   “ _ Without me, the others would be safe. Thomas would be fine.”

 

  It was closer now.

 

  In a blink, Virgil had run the sword clean through it. No more shadows. No more witch.

 

  He throws the sword to the side, turning around just in time to see Roman fall to his knees. 

 

  “Virgil I-,” he gasps for breath, “Have to tell you before it's too late-,” another breath, “Gotta-,” his thought were running a mile a minute and if he could only think clearly-

 

  Virgil helps him up, settling them both on the edge of his bed, much like how Roman had done for him not so long ago. “Breathe Roman,” he soothes, “We have time.”

 

  He turns to him than, searching his face but ultimately doing what he's told. In for four. Hold for seven. Out for eight.

 

  Repeat.

 

  They were safe.

 

  They had time.

 

  But-

 

  “Those were lies right? Did you really mean all those things you’d said?”

 

  Virgil hums, focusing on the room around them until it's shifted into a quiet beach, stars twinkling up above.

 

  “Sometimes.” He glances back, before conceding, “Most of the time.”

 

  He grasps his hand, bringing it up against his own heart, “Please believe me when I say that it isn't true. Not a word of it. If you were gone I nothing would be the same, and not for the reasons you think.” 

 

  His eyes fall shut, and he continues, “I think I was the one to somehow bring the creature into being. I was afraid of- of losing you. And it fed off of  _ my _ fear, and...” He trails off, struggling to find the right words.

 

  Soft fingers guide his head up, and he opens his eyes to see Virgil searching his expression. Debating with himself. To say-

 

  “I love you too.”

 

  He gasps,thoughts screeching to a halt, before lunging forward to give him a hug, making the other laugh, as they both end up sprawled on the bed.

 

  “Had to say it before I lost my nerve.”

 

  Roman scoots back to stare at him a wide smile on his face, and the world comes into focus. 

 

  The softly crashing waves, the moon and starlight against Virgil, the feeling of having him in his arms.

 

  “I love you.” He'd finally said it, and suddenly he could breathe easier, a weight falling off of him that he'd been carrying for so long.

 

  Virgil scoots a little closer, a small smile on his lips “I can't believe it.”

 

  “Than I'll just have to tell you every hour of everyday until you do.” That was a promise he would gladly keep if it meant he could keep him close.

 

  Slowly, he leans forward to brush his lips against his forehead, before leaning back for further permission. 

 

  He earns a nod.

 

  “I love you.”

 

  A kiss to the nose, that draws out a laugh, making Verge cover his mouth. He gently pulls his hand away, kissing his knuckles.

 

  “I love you.”

 

  A single kiss for both smiling cheeks, slowly turning red.

 

  “I love you.”

 

  He gently brushes his fingers over his eyes, to ghost a kiss over each eyelid in turn.

 

  When he opens his eyes again, Roman glances down at his lips.

 

  “May I?”

 

  Virgil let's out a breathless confirmation.

 

  He leans in, until he's a hair's width away, “I love you,” before closing the small distance between them.

 

  Their lips gently move against each other, and if Roman thought that heaven was bright lights and an angel earlier, than he knew surely that this was heaven for real.

 

  They pull apart with a sigh, to catch their breaths, leaning their foreheads against each other. Until Roman glances up, expression shy.

 

  “Hey Verge?”

 

  “Hmm?”

 

  “Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

  
  Elated, he says, “Yes,” before pulling his lips back onto his own.


	11. Afternoon Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a blast you guys:D <3

_    You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. _

 

  The two were lounging in a hammock together, the lazy afternoon sun shining against the water's surface of the beach Verge had made.

 

_ You make me happy when skies are gray. _

 

  Today was a day off for the both of them. No videos to film or make, no social situations to monitor. Just a couple of slow easy hours to spend together.

 

_ You'll never know dear how much I love you. _

 

__ Virgil watched the water lap against the sandy shore while Roman played with his hair. Eventually, the two will fall asleep. Both will dream easily in each others arms. But for now, they are relaxed and content to simply be.

  
_ Please don't take my sunshine away. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I've seen people doing this, so- if you wanna say hi on tumblr I made a sideblog to scream about Thomas Sanders :3  
> 3-has-charm)
> 
> I've got more stories in the works so you haven't seen the last of me
> 
> Would y'all like Dragon!Virgil or a detective style story??

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo  
> First prinxiety fic, found the ship last week and have since found the burning need to contribute to this lovely fledgling fandom<3  
> I've got some ideas? Hope anyone who's made it this far has enjoyed themselves:D


End file.
